


Observant

by ChasingIdeas (DulcetImagination)



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Mutants, Romance, School, Slash, Training, for, one - Freeform, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetImagination/pseuds/ChasingIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banshee and Havoc thought it was funny to joke about something going on between Charles and Erik. They should have known better than to mess with a metal bender before breakfast. (Slash one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observant

Charles was glad that the doors in the kitchen were made of heavy metal.

And that they had locks.

Without his gaze ever leaving Charles' face, Erik reached a hand behind him, and with a flick the door swung shut.

"Now that the kids are all up and getting ready, is there something you wanted to teach me before lessons start?" Erik said, his voice low.

Charles would never get used to the curves of Erik's face, his strong jawline. He would have never thought he would be attracted to a man, especially one so drastically different than any woman he had ever liked. This wasn't any man though, this was his friend, Eric.

Eric brushed a strand of Charles' perfect hair back to rest with the rest of it.

"You have hair like a girl, you know that?" Erik said, not waiting for an answer to his previous question. He smiled gently, running his fingers through the rest of Charles' brown locks.

Charles reached up to rest his hand on Erik's.

"Quiet appropriate, as the rest of me already feels like a girl." Charles said with a sarcastic laugh.

Erik leaned in close to him, and locked his eyes with Charles' shockingly blue ones. His lips whispered against the telepaths; just the barest touch.

"Why is that?" Erik said softly. Charles could feel his eyes sliding closed, and he was about to grab Erik and ravish his lips when the sound of rambunctious teens outside broke the moment.

He had never been more unhappy to be a mother.

"Why is the door locked?! Open up, we want food!" The last word was enunciated by wail that was clearly from Banshee. Both men gritted their teeth against the sound.

"Stop it, they're probably in there making out!" Havoc said, laughing. It was clear from his tone that it was something they never thought would happen.

Charles looked back to Erik and cocked an eyebrow, a smile threatening to creep on his face.

"And what if they were?" Charles heard Raven challenge from outside. Erik rolled his eyes, and Charles suppressed a laugh, even though he was proud of Raven for coming to their defense.

Charles walked to the door and smoothed down his hair, before undoing the lock in one quick motion.

"Alright, come eat up, there is a lot of training to be done today." Charles said, ushering the young mutants inside.

The 'kids' moved in a blur, grabbing Pop-Tarts and cereal from the cabinets. Banshee grabbed everything he could possibly carry, and folded it up in the bottom of his tee shirt. In his mouth he already had a chocolate granola bar, the only thing even close to healthy in the mix.

Raven was putting bread in the toaster as she turned to Charles and asked. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." He responded as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Havoc and Banshee snickered as he took a sip, no doubt making jokes about how he didn't sleep.

Hank walked in, yawning.

"Long night in the lab?" Erik asked, giving him a curious look.

Hank regarded Erik with weary eyes. Trudging to the kitchen island, he picked up a box of Coco Pebbles and went looking for a bowl.

"Yes, I think I'm close to finding what I'm looking for." He replied groggily.

"Did you pull an all-nighter?" Havoc chuckled from the table, ripping another bite off of his microwave strip of bacon. "You wouldn't be the only one." 

Hank just frowned in confusion and put the milk back In the fridge before starting towards the table.

You don't have to be so immature." Charles said, scolding them.

Banshee smiled in a mischievous way. "And the two of you don't have to be so obviously attracted to each other."

The two mutants broke down in laughter. They clearly believed it was all a joke, and expected Erik and Charles to be annoyed and repulsed. Charles could practically feel the thoughts oozing of their minds; he didn't even have to try to read them.

"Oh for the love of-" With that finished sentence, Erik grabbed Charles by fistfuls of his shirt and yanked the telepath to him. Charles barely had time to register the wonderful thing that was happening before Erik's lips were consuming his. It was a hard, insistent kiss; meant to show the young mutants that this indeed was happened. Charles returned the kiss enthusiastically, barely stopping himself from moaning when Erik bit his bottom lip, hard. They wanted to prove a point, not scar them for life.

They parted at the sound of a bowl shattering in the background. Charles peered around Erik, just now realizing that the metalbender had pushed him into the fridge.

He had the satisfaction of seeing Hank his spoon with a death grip and broken bits of bowl lying at his feet. Banshee and Havoc had their mouth's nearly hanging open. It turns out the joke is on them this time.

Raven was simply smirking.

"Never knew you were so observant, boys." Erik said to them before pulling away to get his waffle out of the microwave. Charles stood there dazed with a happy smile on his face.

From then on, the mutants were always careful about what they assumed.

And what jokes they made.


End file.
